


twelve days of christmas (all I want for christmas is you)

by LittleHandGrenade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, the fluffy christmas fic no one asked for, this is like the fluffiest piece of shit I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHandGrenade/pseuds/LittleHandGrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Because as long as you’re by my side, every day feels like Christmas to me.</em>
</p>
<p>Or, twelve days of Christmas in the life of Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twelve days of christmas (all I want for christmas is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadGirlRunningWild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlRunningWild/gifts).



> First of all, Merry Christmas everyone -it's still Christmas in México, so... Second, God damn! This is the longest one-shot I've ever written, 12k words -I know it isn't exactly long but it's a record to me. This one is for BadGirlRunningWild, for our first Christmas Fanfiction Exchange (the one she wrote for starkbuckgirl is HI-LA-RI-OUS , and I'm not talking about the one starkbuck girl wrote for me 'cuz that bitch broke my heart, if you're reading this: CHRISTMAS IS SUPOSSED TO BE HAPPY! Anyway, I loved it.) What else? There were a lot of Christmas Carols involved in the writting of this piece of  
> fanfiction (I basically listened to the three Christmas Cd's of Glee for like... eight hours (or even more). There's no need to listen to them, though it would give some nice background to the fic. The order of the songs would be something like:  
> 1\. Santa Baby 2.White Christmas 3.O' Christmas Tree 4.Baby It's Cold Outside 5/6. Last Christmas 7. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas 8.O ' Holy Night 9/10. Christmas Eve with You 11. I'll be Home for Christmas 12. All I want for Christmas is You & Extraordinary Merry Christmas (this last ones are actually a MUST, just because I say so, but yeah listen to them). 
> 
> Fun fact, I never listened to Twelve Days of Christmas while writing this (I actually hate that song). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy while reading this and I'll see you below for more notes.
> 
> WARNING: English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a BETA 'cuz I'm reckless so... there must be some mistakes and typos, sorry.

Harry Styles is twelve years old when he becomes friends with Louis Tomlinson.

It’s a cold Christmas morning and he’s sitting in his front garden, snowflakes falling softly to the ground, some of them melting into his beanie leaving small wet stains in the green wool. A small cold breeze blows and he closes his eyes to avoid the cold air the same exact moment that a snowball crashes all over his face. Harry snaps his eyes wide open looking all around to find whoever threw the ball at him. After a few seconds he finds him standing in the next door garden, all white teeth and bright blue eyes hidden under a big red jacket.

“Beautiful Christmas morning, ain’t it?” he says still smiling, holding his hands behind his back and swinging back and front on his tiptoes. Harry pouts.

“Why did you do that?” Harry asks, frowning as he leans his head to the right, not taking his eyes off of Louis. The blue eyed boy smile gets wider.

“Do what?”

Harry squints, not sure if he should buy Louis’ innocent boy facade.

“You threw a snowball right at my face!” he answers, a trace of doubt in his voice. 

Louis shakes his head. “I think you’re confused young Harold, why would I want to throw a snowball at your beautiful face?”

Harry feels the heat creeping through his cheeks as he finally looks away, trying to hide his blush from his neighbor’s eyes. Louis’ younger sisters are also playing in the Tomlinson’s front garden, screaming and running, chasing each other’s and occasionally falling face flat on the snow making the others laugh. Louis keeps looking at Harry for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his sisters, shouting something about keeping their coats on or otherwise he would call their mom.  Harry looks at the snowman he was carefully building after being distracted by his neighbor, biting his lower lips as an idea comes to his mind. Before he can start to consider the pros and cons of his decision he throws a small snowball against Louis, hitting the back of his neck and making his head bend slightly to the front for the impact. It only takes him a few seconds to turn back at Harry, a mischievous grin on his face.

“What was that Styles?” Louis asks, taking one step on Harry’s direction. Harry shrugs.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He smiles all dimples, batting his eyes a couple of times trying to pretend innocence. Louis squats, getting a bunch of snow into his gloved hands and Harry giggles, running to hide behind the _not-quite-finished_ snowman. He closes his eyes, still laughing, letting himself fall until he’s sitting in the cold ground.

However nothing happens and after a few more minutes Harry starts to think Louis may have just left and go back to watch his sisters. He opens his eyes and jerks backwards as he sees Louis standing in front of him, holding a snowball in each of his hands and smiling at him devilishly.

“So… you want war Styles? I’m gonna show you war.”

Just as his neighbor finishes shouting his battle cry, Harry feels the first snowball crashing into his face leaving a mess in his eyes, small wet drops hanging from his eyelids, the second one crashes on his bum as he tries to get up and scape from Louis. He takes some snow in his own hands, not even worrying in giving it a perfect spherical shape before throwing it at Louis. He hits him in the chest and Louis complains before starting laughing, chasing Harry between both the Tomlinson’s and the Style’s front garden. The Tomlinson girls also start throwing snowballs at whoever dares to get in their way, but it’s mostly Louis and Harry running and throwing snow at each other, not bothering anymore in making it look like a ball or in hitting their target.

By the time Louis’ mom, Jay, comes out of their house to announce the hot chocolate and cookies she was making are ready everything is a mess of flying snow, wet clothes and giggling girls who shout, cheering for their favorite competitor to win the long forgotten snowballs war. 

“Get inside before you all catch a cold” she says, smiling as she helps Felicite to stand on her feet, lightly spanking her to get her walk into the house direction. She looks at Harry with a fond smile “Are you eating lunch with us Harry?”

He shakes off some snow from his jacket, looking in direction of his house.

“I don’t know, I have to ask mom if…”

“C’mon Harry” Louis puts an arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer to him “Mom makes the best hot chocolate in the world.”

Harry looks at his house again and then at Jay, who nods at him “I tell you what, I’ll go and tell your mom you’re with us, now go and eat when it is still warm.”

Harry nods, showing her a wide smile when he feels Louis punching him lightly on his right arm.

“I bet I can get in the kitchen before you do Styles.”

Harry spends the rest of his Christmas morning in the Tomlinson’s house, eating cookies and trying to watch TV, since listening to it it’s not an option when it’s obvious Louis has too much to share. He just turned fifteen yesterday (“ _Yep, my birthday is in Christmas Eve, but it’s not that cool as it sounds, I don’t get double presents or anything_.”) He’s also really loud and sometimes talks so fast Harry can barely understand what he’s saying but he doesn’t care, because Louis is the coolest bloke Harry has ever met.

 

-

 

Next Christmas morning Harry is thirteen and he wakes up by the sound of something crashing against his window. He opens his eyes and squints a little at the small sun rays that get into his room. He rubs at his face and yawns loudly, thinking the sound that woke him must have been in his imagination when it starts again.

He frowns, sitting in his bed and stretching his arms over his head before standing in and walking to the window to find the source of that noise.

It turns out to be Louis –which really shouldn’t be a surprise, who is throwing snowballs at his window with a excited smile on his face.

“Haz, you have to come down ASAP! You won’t believe what Mark got!” it’s all he says before running back to his backyard leaving Harry confusedly staring at his window. Harry groans but still puts on some shoes and his warmest sweater before running downstairs the most quietly he can, trying not to wake his mom or Robin or his sister. He catches the hour in the cuckoo clock in the living room and can’t help but feel surprised at the fact that Louis is awake before eight in the morning without anyone having to drag him out of bed. Whatever he wants to show to Harry it must be really special.

He barely gets the chance to close the door since as soon as he steps out Louis’ pulling him out and across the garden, practically jumping out of excitement as he blabbers, sometimes looking over his back to check if Harry is still following him –which, how couldn’t him? Louis is still holding his hand.

Harry tries to ignore the small flutters he feels inside his stomach and chest, trying to focus instead of whatever surprise Louis has prepared.

Louis stops suddenly and Harry almost trips over him.

“Are you ready?” he asks, his blue eyes wide open as he looks at Harry. He nods, his hands fidgeting as he tries to contain his enthusiasm for whatever is inside the Tomlinson’s shed “I swear Harry, this is like the greatest thing ever!”

Harry rolls his eyes exasperatedly, making a motion with his hand inviting Louis to proceed and open the goddamn shed before he bursts out of excitement. Louis makes some dramatic noises as he opens the doors and theatrically turns to look at Harry with a wild smile on his face. Harry raises his eyebrows at the sight.

“A snow bike?”

Now it’s Louis turn to roll his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving Harry a not very amused look “Really Styles? That’s all you’ve got to say?”

Harry shrughs not quite sure of what else could he say about it “It’s… beautiful?” he tries, but Louis expression doesn’t change, not even a little.

“Kids” he murmurs, stepping inside and taking the handlebars of the snow bike with his both hands. He pushes it with not much results but a really funny noise escaping from his lips for the effort he’s putting in it “A little help here Haz?”

He doesn’t move from his place, staring at Louis with a panicked expression “What are you gonna do?”

“WE” replies Louis making a lot of emphasis in that word “Are gonna ride it around town so everyone can see we’re the coolest guys here.”

“Louis, I’m not sure we should…”

“Oh come on Harry! I asked Mark last night if I could drive it and he said it was okay.”

Harry can’t help but smile. He’s pretty sure Mark didn’t mean it when he said that, probably just said it to get Louis to shut up for a while –he knows how annoying Louis can get when he wants something, won’t stop talking about it and even throwing a proper tantrum until he gets it. He’s even worse than his younger sisters when he has a fit. And that’s exactly why Harry knows he doesn’t stand a chance neither to try and stop Louis nor to get himself out of that situation.

And perhaps, he might think it would actually be nice to try and ride it.

“Okay” he finally gives in in a loud sigh, smiling as he catches Louis face lighting up with a big bright smile.

“Yes!” he shouts, before covering his mouth with his hands. They both stay still in silence for a few minutes making sure nobody peers from a window to see what’s up with the sudden scandal. When Louis gets his hands out of his face he’s still smiling “You’re the best friend someone could ask for Haz.”

Harry blushes as he pushes the snow bike as hard as he can to take it out of the shed and ignoring the way his heart is hammering against his chest for the compliment. He has never been called someone’s best friend before and it’s nice to hear it coming from Louis. He lets out a shy smile as they push it a last time to get it completely out.

“Get in your position Mr. Styles”  says Louis faking his voice to make it sound a little deeper, getting the key out of one of his coat pockets and putting it in the ignition of the bike. Harry climbs behind him, feeling the warm from Louis’ body as he hugs him strongly from behind. Louis starts the motor with a loud sounds and cackles making Harry’s insides tingle “Hold me thigh, this is gonna be a busy journey!”

They don’t get much far; actually they don’t pass from the front garden where they get stopped by Tomlinson’s mailbox (“ _It get out of nowhere, I swear!_ ”).

Of course there’s no need to tell he and Louis spend the rest of the Holidays grounded.

 

-

 

Its next Christmas and Harry is fourteen and in bed with a horrible flu. Gemma came back from uni last week feeling terribly sick and of course because he has the worst of lucks –and a poor immunological system, she had to pass it on him. He’s been shivering uncontrollably since yesterday with a huge head ache and a queasy stomach. A terrible sight really. And what is worse, he spent the whole Christmas Eve sleeping, which also means he missed Louis’ birthday. That’s what makes him feel worse. He didn’t even call him, feeling too tired for doing anything but lay pathetically in bed all day. 

He ain’t feeling much better today, drifting in and out of his sleep, standing up only to get to the bathroom when the nauseas overwhelm him. This is officially the worst Christmas ever, he thinks as he finishes empting his stomach in the toilet. He lies against the toilet, the cold porcelain feeling refreshing against his heated cheek. That’s when he hears it, the familiar voice of Louis coming from the first floor.

“I’m sorry Louis but he’s very sick, he can’t even get out of bed.” He listens to his mother answer and groans, trying to get up but his body feels way too heavy, too tired to move from his position siting on the bathroom tiles.  He actually falls sleep there until Robin finds him and helps him get back to his room where he falls sleep as soon as his head hits his pillow, waking up after a couple of hours when the sun is setting because a soft knock on his door.

“Get in” he says, his throat feeling dry, his mouth a little numb. The door croaks a little as it opens and he is actually quite surprised to see it isn’t his mom or Robin but Louis who is standing in the door frame.

“Well, well, well” Louis sing-sangs entering the room and leaving the bowl he is holding in Harry’s desk before sitting in the edge of the bed “Your mother was right, you look awful.”

Harry wants to say something, throw a pillow right at his face to erase that stupid smile he has but the only thing he can do is let out a pitiful groan. Louis looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed before cooing, throwing himself over Harry to hug him.

“You’re really sick, ain’t you baby cakes?” Louis passes one of his hands over Harrys curls trying to soothe them “But don’t worry, doctor Tomlinson is here and he knows how to make you feel better.” He stands up quickly and takes the bowl from the desk handing it to Harry “Its chicken soup” and he must have put on a terrified expression, ‘cuz Louis hurries to add “My mother cooked it, but I helped… _a little_.”

Harry laughs softly before taking a sip from the soup as Louis tells him all about his birthday.

“I went out with Stan and Liam and some other guys from school, we played soccer for a while and of course my team won” he finishes, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder as he finishes his soup “But I missed you a lot, so you have to promise me you won’t get sick on my birthday ever again, okay?”

“I’ll try my best” he answers still feeling a little off and Louis frowns, not looking quite content with that answer.

They stay in silence for a while, until Louis decides to stand on again, taking Harry’s laptop to bed with them and turning it on “Now that you finished the soup it’s time to start the next part of your recovery treatment” he explains as he searches on internet for some website where they can watch Love Actually –quite embarrassing, but it is actually one of Harry’s favorite movies.

“You do know I have the DVD, right? We can watch it in the living room.” Harry attempts to stand up, but Louis pushes him back in bed.

“Not making you stand up, your mother made me promise I wouldn’t take you out of bed or she will never let me inside your house ever again” Louis gives him a serious look and Harry sighs resignedly, trying to get himself comfortable in his tiny single bed with Louis by his side and the laptop settled up in the middle of them. They have a little chitchat while the movie loads and by half of the movie Louis falls sleep on Harrys shoulder, snoring lightly. He doesn’t pay attention to the rest of the movie –he has seen it too many times anyway-, looking at Louis delicate features instead, his profile illuminated by the soft light coming from the computer screen, his fringe falling all scrambled over his closed eyes as his long eyelashes caress his cheeks, his thin pink lips slightly open.

Harry smiles; this is possibly the best Christmas he has had.

He might as well remind himself to thank Gemma later.

 

-

 

Harry is fifteen next Christmas and he’s also a little taller, though not quite as tall as Louis. The blue eyed boy has been telling him to better not get any taller, or “ _I will have to kick your ass_ if you grow more than me.” Harry just laughs it off, watching as the streets pass in a burrow of colors as the car moves fast in the streets avoiding other cars, Louis speeding every time they come across a yellow light. He finally got his license after a year of trying –and also begging to his mom, who wasn’t exactly convinced of letting him under the wheel after the whole snow bike fiasco two years ago. However, this time Louis chose to ask for the car before taking it and only had to promise to be _extra careful_ with it like a million times before her mom agreed. He obviously dragged Harry out of his house as soon as he could, practically pushing him inside the car as he was finishing to put on his coat.

“Can I ask where are we going?”

“No” it’s all Louis says and Harry can tell he’s holding back a smile.

“Lou!”

Louis looks at Harry for a moment before fixing his eyes back on the road “Okay, remember you told me about that frozen pond near your grandma’s home? The one you went ice skating when you and Gemma were kids?”

Harry looks at him with eyes wide open “Are you driving to Holmes Chapel?!” Not trying to mistrust Louis’ driving abilities but, yeah, he’s exactly doing so, also he’s too young to die in a car accident in the highway. That would be terrible, especially in such a nice Christmas morning. Harry looks back at Louis when he starts laughing, occasionally snorting as he tries to catch some air, his body shaking from the laughter and _oh my God_ , they’re definitely gonna crash.

“For your information Styles I’m a very good driver, a true professional” he replies when he calms down a little bit “But no, we’re not going to Holmes Chapel I have to be back before four or my mom would cut my head off.”

Harry leans his head in confusion, staring at Louis waiting for an explanation of where they are going.

“The ice rink they opened in the park this year, remember Haz?” Louis asks rolling his eyes and Harry’s cheeks should hurt for how big he’s smiling. He didn’t thought Louis would remember about that particular memory of his, he hadn’t thought about those holidays ice skating with Gemma and his parents until they saw the note about the ice rink in the newspaper and had only mentioned it vaguely.

No one says anything else, spending the rest of the trip singing the Christmas carols that are playing on the radio. As the last notes of ‘ _Let it snow_ ’ came out of the speakers Louis finishes parking in an empty spot, which only takes him five whole minutes and a lot of coursing against everything he could think off.

“It’s the snow in the streets, it makes the car do funny things” he explains as they both walk to the ice rink with their hands in their pockets and their faces hidden behind their scarfs to avoid the cold breeze. Harry laughs and murmurs a quiet “ _Yeah, sure_.”

The skating rink ain’t specially crowded that day, just a couple of parents with their kids, some couples holding hands and occasionally kissing and a group of teenage girls who are just standing in the middle of everything laughing way too loud. They make their way through the snow to the small stall where a girl is sitting drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine. She doesn’t even look at them while they tell her their shoe size or while she gives them their skates, only taking her eyes out of her lecture to check they had pay the right amount. He and Louis sit on one of the small benches that are around the rink, leaving their shoes near the small backpack Louis was carrying. Harry practically runs to the ice –or the closest thing to run he can do while wearing ice skates in the snow. He looks back when he realizes Louis ain’t by his side, still standing near the bench with his arms crossed in the front of his chest, his cheeks colored in a nice shade of pink.

“What’s going on?”

Louis bites his lip looking unsure about what to answer before letting out a loud sigh.

“I’ve never done this before” he says, not looking at Harry, focusing instead in a little girl who is skating holding both of his parents’ hands.

“Really?” he gives Harry and uneasy glance and he can’t help but smile. It’s so strange, looking at Louis being embarrassed about something. In the four years he has been friends with him it never occurred to Harry that there would be something Louis couldn’t do –well, except for maybe driving and cooking a proper meal, but he guessed it was just to put some balance on the universe since Louis couldn’t be _THAT_ perfect.

He spreads one of his arms in Louis’ direction “I’ll show you how, it’s really easy actually.”

Louis stays in his place for a little longer before stumbling in Harry’s way, holding his hand as soon as he can to keep his balance.

“If you laugh at me Styles you’ll have to get back home walking” he threatens although Harry knows he’s not being serious. Still, he tries his best to hide his smile while Louis falls flat on his ass as soon as he puts one feet in the ice.

“Fuck” he curses, trying to stand up and failing, ending up in the cold ice again. He pouts at Harry and he holds both of Louis’ hands trying to help him up “I give up Haz this is the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

“Worse than riding the snow bike?”

He punches Harry in the arm but he’s smiling, still holding one of Harry’s hands. Harry shivers but blames the cold weather.

“C’mon, just follow my directions okay?” Louis nods, giving him a look of deep concentration “One feet, slower, just like that… now the other, easy, easy, good.”

Louis falls just one more couple of times before being able to skate a couple of meters all alone. He turns around slowly, swinging a little when he almost loses his balance and looks at Harry with the brightest smile he has ever seen, almost dazzling him.

“What do you think Haz? I’m a real pro or what?”

Harry laughs, skating in Louis’ direction so fast he can’t stop on time which ends up in him colliding against the older lad, both of them falling in the ice.

“Hey, look where you’re going you twat!” Louis laughs as they both stand up. They start skating around the rink, Louis occasionally holding his hand when he feels he’s going to fall and Harry doesn’t really mind, squeezing Louis’ hand tight. They mess around for a while until Louis starts complaining from the pain in his bum, the result of falling to many times in a short amount of time. They go back to the bench just as more people start to get into the ice rink and Louis takes out of his backpack two thermos bottles filled with hot chocolate made by his mom.

“I’d like to make a toast” Louis says putting up his termo and Harry looks at him, curious.

“What for?”

“For a wonderful Christmas by your side, of course Haz” he smiles at Harry and Harry feels the air leaving his lungs at such a beautiful sight “And for the ones to come.”

“Cheers to that” Harry answers, smiling as he clashes his termo against Louis.

He really couldn’t ask for anything else.

 

-

 

It seems another perfect Christmas beside Louis was asking for too much and Harry thinks he should have known better. It’s Christmas Eve and Harry is sixteen. He’s sitting in the couch of the Tomlinson’s living room, looking at the bright lights of the tree and the presents underneath. Lottie is sitting by his side reading a book and Fizzy is playing with the twins, chasing them around the house as they giggle and scream.

“Thanks’ for inviting us for dinner Jay” says Anne as she finishes setting the table.

Jay shakes her head “You know I love having you all around Anne, and I thought it would be nice to spent Christmas together since Louis and Gemma decided to stay in London for Christmas.”

“These kids grow way too fast” murmurs Robin taking one of the cookies from the table when none Anne or Jay are watching him. Harry huffs. He didn’t want to be there but his mother had obligated him, arguing it would be rude to miss Jay’s invitation. He had been in a bad mood since the beginning of the week, when Louis texted him to let him know he would stay in London and celebrate his birthday and Christmas with his friends from uni. Harry said it was okay but he hadn’t talked to him since then, feeling betrayed. And maybe, just maybe, a little jealous. Christmas was supposed to be his special day with Louis and now he decided to spend it with somebody else.

It isn’t fair.

“Not to dismiss my girls, but Louis is quite the party guy and I thought it would be kinda lonely without him” Jay concedes and Lottie complains, not taking his eyes out of her book. Jay tosses her hair affectionately before heading to the kitchen to check if dinner is ready. Harry sighs and rolls his eyes as he sees his mothers’ warning grin. You better behave and put on your best smile young man or there will be trouble, is what she’s trying to say. He pouts, leaning on one of the couch arms.

The rest of the night goes off mostly in a similar manner, the adults talking and sharing embarrassing stories from their kids, the girls playing and Harry trying to pretend he’s not hurt at all by Louis’ decision.

It’s past midnight and while the adults are starting to get a little tipsy and the girls are up sleeping, Harry finds himself in the couch once again messing with the scraps of the cake and the chocolate sauce in his plate as he replies to some texts from his friends wishing him a Merry Christmas. He’s about to put his phone aside when he gets a new notification from Louis. He bites his lower lip before opening it, which he regrets immediately after, his heart shrinking inside of his chest.

It’s a selfie, poorly taken and with a terrible illumination from a dark street but still distinguishable enough to see what’s going on. There’s Louis with his ruffled hair and a blue beanie, his eyes bright from the flash and a dorky grin on his mouth. He has his arm around some girl’s shoulder and she’s kissing his cheek, her arms folded against Louis chest, hugging him closer to her. There’s a caption behind the photo, a simple “Merry Christmas, xx”.

Harry thinks it doesn’t feel so merry.

 

-

 

That girl’s name is Eleanor Calder, Louis informs him few days after the photo accident and next Christmas Eve Harry actually gets the chance to meet her.

Harry is seventeen now and way taller than Louis. He’s jumping from the excitement, taking glances at the hour in the screen of his phone while he’s not peering on the window, checking all the cars that appear at the end of the street expecting to see Louis in one of them. He hasn’t seen him since he left to London in August, four months ago and even when they practically text every day it’s not the same as having Louis to hold in his arms in a tight hug and listening to his loud laugh. Harry is been missing him like crazy, counting the days since Louis told him he would be back for Christmas this year.

“You’re such a creep Haz” Gemma laughs, leaning against the door frame and smiling at him “Get out of there before the Tomlinson’s think we’re raising a psycho.”

“Fuck off, Gem!” he laughs taking his pillow and throwing it to his sister. She runs down the hallway laughing and Harry rolls his eyes fondly before going to pick up the pillow and putting it back in bed. That’s when he hears it, the familiar sound of the motor stopping in the Tomlinson’s front yard. He barely trips with his own feet as he tries to get back to his position near the window to check if his suspicions are true. His smile grows wider when he sees Louis getting out of the car wearing a green wool sweater and sun glasses. Harry raises his hand trying to catch Louis’ attention but he doesn’t look to his window, walking instead to the opposite side of the car to open the copilot’s door. Harry’s smile begins to fade as he sees the other person getting out of the car. He recognizes her from the photos Louis has sent him and some others that can be found on his Facebook. He’s always with other friends and that’s why Harry tried to dismiss the idea, even when she appeared by Louis side on each one of the pictures.

Suddenly all the excitement he felt for Louis’ visit disappears and he’s not quite sure of how to feel anymore. He’s angry and wants to break something but he’s also sad and considers the idea of hiding under his bed for the rest of his days. Before he can choose between punching the wall or crying his life out he hears the door bell ringing and then the voice of his mom, calling him.

“Harry, guess who’s here to see you.”

As he wouldn’t know. He takes a deep breath before heading downstairs, were Louis is waiting for him with a big smile, an arm surrounding Eleanor’s waist. Harry feels like he wants to throw up and he suddenly wishes this was that Christmas when he was sick and Louis spent the day watching movies with him. This is just some horrible nightmare he wishes he could wake up from. He forces a smile, standing in the last footstep not quite sure of what to do.

“Hazza!” Louis screams, running to hug him. Harry takes a moment to return the hug and when he does it feels odd. Louis takes a few steps back to look at him and frowns “You’re taller, what did I told you about getting taller than me?”

Harry tries to smile but it all turns into a funny and uncomfortable gin. He wants to tell Louis he said a lot of things that Christmas and that none of them have been true lately, but he doesn’t. Instead he eyes Eleanor and Louis looks back at her like he had forgotten she was there. Harry counts that as a personal victory.

“Oh right, Eleanor this is Harry, Harry this is Eleanor” he says, taking the girl’s hand on his, pulling her softly to get her closer to them. She smiles and Harry hates her, even when he knows he shouldn’t. She’s lovely, with big hazel eyes and long brown curls, displaying a beautiful smile in Harry’s direction.

“Nice to meet you Harry, Louis has told me a lot about you” she extends her hand and Harry stretches it.

“Yeah, good to meet you too” he says, letting her hand go way too fast and crossing his arms over his chest “Uh, I was busy doing some stuff up there, so…”

“Right we’ll leave, Mom must be dying to meet Eleanor but I wanted you to meet her first” Louis says, smiling at her and Harry feels like he’s sinking. Of course he wanted him to, he’s Louis best friend after all. He’s starting to get his way upstairs when Louis’ voice stops him “We’re going out at seven to get some pizza and beers for my _birthday_ ” he says that last word a little bit louder, emphasizing it like he feared Harry had forgotten it. He didn’t congratulate him, Harry reminds himself but he also doesn’t feel like making an effort to pretend things are alright, even if he knows that’s selfish. “Liam and Stan are also coming, you’ll be there, right?”

Harry’s hands clench in fists but he nods slowly “Sure, why wouldn’t I?”

Louis smiles but Harry can tell by the look in his eyes that he still feels unsure. He waves his last goodbye before leaving; holding hands with Eleanor and Harry spends the rest of his afternoon locked inside his bedroom.

 

 

They go to a nice Italian place downtown. It opened a few months ago and Harry’s been there once or twice with his parents. They’re sitting in a table close to the windows, getting a nice view to the street all illuminated with the colors of the Christmas lights. Stan, Liam and Louis are discussing about soccer while Eleanor checks her phone and sometimes comments on something they say, making Louis smile wider. There’s also Zayn, one of Louis friends from college, a tall and lean beautiful boy with wild dark hair. He’s sitting in one of the corners on the table, occasionally glancing at Harry, who is starting to get annoyed by the whole situation. Stan and Liam love Eleanor, of course they do, because she’s sweet and funny and pretty and Harry just wants to go home and slam his head against something until he gets unconscious.

“Haz?”

He hadn’t realized Louis was talking to him until he feels everyone eye’s on him. He clears his throat, taking a sip from his beer before turning at Louis “Yeah?”

“I was telling Eleanor and Zayn you’re moving to London next year for uni.”

“That’s gonna be great, we can hang out together the four of us” says Eleanor smiling at him and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Wouldn’t that be lovely” he snaps and inmediatly regrets it, feeling embarrassed at the way everyone looks at him. He stands up quickly, almost throwing his chair with the force of his movement, practically running to the restrooms in the back of the place. He leans against the sink, his face hidden inside his hands. This is a mess. A horrible mess and it’s all his fault, all because he thought it would be a good idea to fall in love with Louis. There’s no point in denying it anymore, he thinks. He’s madly and deeply in love with Louis Tomlinson since he can remember, how couldn’t him? Louis is so nice and smart and always knows how to make him feel better. The problem was he thought even if it was only for a second that Louis could feel the same about him and now that stupid delusion is crashing in front of his eyes. The bathroom door opens and Louis sneaks through his fingers, finding Louis standing there with his arms crossed. Harry groans.

“What was that?” Louis asks not moving from his position, his eyes fixed on Harry.

“What was what?” Harry replies, washing his face with cold water and drying it with a paper towel, not daring to look back at Louis.

“You’ve been acting weird all day; do you have a problem with me or with Eleanor?”

Harry bites his lips to contain himself and not throw a fit, screaming that _yes, he has a problem with him dating Eleanor_. He shakes his head instead.

“Haz if there’s something going on you know you can tell me, right? You’re my best friend.”

Harry sighs “I’m just tired Lou, really, everything’s fine.”

Louis looks at him, inspecting his features before nodding.

“Fine” he agrees “Now please could you go back and try to act all lovely as you usually are? Cause you were kinda ruining the mood with that long face of yours” Louis jokes, nudging at one of Harry’s sides. That however is last straw Harry can take that night.

“If I’m ruining your stupid birthday then you shouldn’t have invited me in the first place.”

Louis looks at him like he couldn’t believe what he’s listening “What the fuck is wrong with you Styles?”

He doesn’t say anything else, getting out of the bathroom as fast as he can, heading to the table and taking his jacket from the back of his chair, not even bothering in saying goodbye to the rest of the group, who give him some amused looks. He runs until he’s in the corner of the street, stopping to wait for the traffic light to change. He can’t help it, as soon as he stops running tears start to roll down his cheeks, a strong sob making his whole body shake. Things weren’t supposed to be like this.

“Harry”

He turns to watch as Zayn gets closer to him, slowly walking as he smokes a cigarette. Harry does his best to clean the traces of tears from his face.

“What happens?” he asks, his voice still a little shaken. Zayn looks at him with his brows furrowed before shrugging.

“I’m staying at Louis’ home and since I don’t like football that much I thought I could walk back home with you instead of staying there listening to them” he laughs as they cross the street. Harry doesn’t say anything else, nor does Zayn. They walk in a comfortable silence until they reach Harry’s home.

He’s about to say goodbye and goodnight to Zayn when he interrupts him.

“I know you like him.”

Harry tries not to look too panicked, but he’s sure his facial expressions are betraying him for the way Zayn looks at him with a crooked smile.

“I d-don’t, I mean… I…”

Zayn laughs softly under his breath. Harry tries to reply, argue, do something but he ends up looking at the floor feeling defeated. Because of course, things could get even worse. Obviously everyone noticed and probably they all are making fun of him now.

“It’s okay, I don’t think anyone of them noticed anyway” Zayn says as he lets his third cigarette of the night fall to the floor and steps on in. Harry doesn’t look at him, focused on the light layer of snow that’s melting over the grass “Look Harry, I know Louis likes you, he really does, you should listen to the way he talks about you he totally adores you” Harry holds in a sob, knowing what comes next “But he also loves Eleanor and…”

Harry interrupts, his voice cracked when he asks “Does she love him?”

Zayn looks taken back by the question for a moment before nodding, a sad smile on his face “Yeah she does, and he’s really happy when he’s with her.”

Harry nods at the answer and says goodbye to Zayn before getting inside of his house. In the end, he thinks, Louis being happy is the best Christmas present he could have even if he’s not part of that happiness.

Even if it hurts.

 

-

 

“Louis, can you check if the turkey is ready?” Harry screams as he finishes to get ready in his room. He listens as Louis complains from the living room.

“Do you really want to make me responsible for something as sacred as the Christmas turkey?” Louis asks, not moving from his spot in the couch taking a sip from his beer. Harry opens the door of his room and rolls his eyes at him before entering the kitchen, his shirt still unbuttoned, his hair wet and messy.

“I guess you’re right, don’t want any tragedy to occur the first year we’re hosting Christmas dinner.”

Harry’s eighteen and he’s living with Louis in a nice though quite small apartment in London. He’s studying laws and Louis is trying his luck in the world of theater, with not as good results as he would like but still, he could be worse or so he says. They decided to make Christmas dinner at their flat, inviting both of his families and Harry is being freaking out about it the whole week. Louis on the other side seems as careless as ever, which has only been driving Harry crazier.

They solved the whole birthday fight just a few days before Louis had to come back to London. Harry apologized and also did Louis, even when Harry knows he didn’t have anything to feel sorry for. He also apologized at Eleanor who dismissed the accident and smiled sweetly at him. She’s really nice and Harry still doesn’t like her, but has learnt to tolerate her. Zayn has never mentioned the whole “madly and unrequitedly in love with my best friend” thing again and Harry feels grateful.

“Wise decision young Harold.”

Harry snorts, giving him a soft punch on his shoulder “Could you at least start to set up the table? I don’t want everything to be a mess when they arrive…”

A soft knock on the door makes him squeal anxiously as he run to his bedroom to finish getting ready and he can hear to Louis laughing as he stands up to open the door. He doesn’t hear the wild noise that comes with the Tomlinson’s everywhere they go or the loud talk of Gemma and his mom, so he peeks out from the hallway to see who’s arrived.

It’s Eleanor, in a light pink coat and white high heels. She’s frowning at Louis.

“I don’t think they’ll mind, it will be a few hours anyway. I spent last Christmas at your place why can’t you come and eat dinner with my parents for once? They might as well think I’ve imagining you since you always refuse to meet with them”

“Are you reproaching me?”  Louis asks and Harry knows he should go back to his room and finishing getting ready instead of spying the lovers quarrel that taking place in his apartment’s living room, but… “And I’m hosting the dinner I can’t just leave it will be weird.”

“I’m pretty sure Harry won’t mind if you leave for a couple of hours it’s a dinner Louis, I’m not asking you to marry me.”

Louis shakes his head repeatedly “I’m sorry, I promised Harry everything will go perfect and I’ll keep my promise.”

“So that’s it? That’s your final answer?” she asks and Harry can tell she’s losing her patience.

“Aren’t you late for your parents’ dinner or something?”

Harry watches as Eleanor turns around with an outraged grin on her face “I expect you to give me back the present I gave you then, since you’re obviously not gonna use it” she says before stepping out of the apartment.

“It was an ugly shirt anyway!” Louis screams to the empty hallway and Harry doubts between going back to his room and pretending he didn’t hear anything or stepping out and telling Louis to go after her. It’s just a Christmas dinner after all, and it definitely wouldn’t be the first one he spends without Louis. He really can’t be such a shitty friend and retain him there while Eleanor is somewhere outside mad at him.

“Lou” he says, and Louis turns at him surprised.

“You were listening?”

“Well, you aren’t exactly quiet when you argue are you?” Harry asks raising one of his eyebrows and smiling at Louis. Louis laughs under his breath.

“I guess I’m not.”

“If you want to go with her I won’t be mad at you.”

Louis shakes his hand “I promised you this Christmas would be perfect and I’m committed to it.”

“But Louis, she…”

“Eleanor is being mad at me for weeks, God knows why” he shrughs “And anyway, who gives a shirt as a birthday present? That’s like the worst gift ever.”

Harry cackles “Guess you’re not going to like my present then, do you?”

Louis stares at him trying to decide if he’s being serious before starting to laugh along with him “You wouldn’t give a mi shirt Haz, a really ugly sweater probably, with snowmen and reindeers.”

Harry goes against him to punch him –is he really that predictable? But Louis intercepts him, holding him into his arms in a tight hug. They both stay that way, hugging and giggling for a while, until Louis interrupts, sniffing loudly over Harry’s shoulder.

“Is it me or something in here smells like its burning?”

“Oh bloody hell, _the turkey_!”

They end up ordering Chinese and with Louis telling everyone embarrassing stories about Harry in his freshman year at college. Harry doesn’t mind Gemma’s jokes at his expense as long as Louis’ smile keeps burning brighter than a million Christmas lights.

 

-

 

Louis broke up with Eleanor just a few weeks ago and Zayn suggested to do something nice to cheer him up, which ended in Niall (one of Harry’s friends from uni) suggesting some outdoor adventure. So, for Louis’ twentieth second birthday they book some days in a nice resort and decide to go on a skiing trip to Cardiff.

“Are you telling me where are we going? You aren’t trying to kidnap me, are you? Did my mother pay you to do this?” Louis has been talkin’ nonstop since they left London about two hours ago. Liam had the idea to blindfold him before getting him in the car so it would be a surprise. And of course Louis was really excited at the beginning but he has started to get a more and more annoyed as time passes which means he’s decided to drive them all crazy until some of them cracks and tells him what’s going on. Liam shakes his head a little exasperated, not getting his eyes off the highway and Zayn is sleeping in the front seat with his headphones on so he doesn’t have to listen to Louis, which leaves Harry and Niall to have to deal with him all by their selves.

And yeah, spending two hours in a cramped space with an annoyed Louis Tomlinson is not something a person would like to experience.

“Haaaaz! Please, tell me! I’m going to die if you don’t tell me, like, literally die, my head will explode for the stress or something! You want my beautiful head to explode all over you? You want that?”

“Tomlinson I swear if you don’t shut up in this moment I’m going to put my foot in your mouth and you’re not going to like that” threatens Niall who is leaning against the window glass, his beanie covering his eyes and his ears like that would help him not to hear or look at Louis.

“I’d love to see you try” Louis replies in a mocking tone and in just a few minutes the backseat of the car becomes a war zone with Niall almost kicking Harry in the face while trying to aim at Louis, Louis –who miraculously still remains blindfolded, biting one of Niall’s ears until the blond almost begins to cry for the pain.

“Can you three keep calm? We’re almost there.”

Harry frowns at Liam’s image in the front mirror. Can’t he see he’s just the victim of this whole situation?! Louis fidgets uncomfortably in his seat, elbowing Harry and Niall in another try to annoy them to dead. Niall only growls, coursing under his breath and Harry leans his head against Louis shoulder.

“You’re gonna love it Boo Bear” Harry whispers and he can tell Louis’ smiling. 

 

 

“Oh my God Harry, this is great, I love it!” Louis screams to the top of his lungs so Harry can listen to him over the music that comes from the hotel restaurant. It’s Christmas Eve, and they’ve been in the hotel for three days, two more left until they have to go back to London and then head back to Doncaster to spent New Year’s with their families. 

Harry is currently sitting in one of the large terraces of the hotel, enjoying the show of fireworks that come up from the garden and into the night sky. There are only a few stars, their dim light covered every few minutes by the bright colors of the pyrotechnics. He left the guys in the bar of the hotel, were Niall and Liam were throwing a contest to see who could drink more beer in less time. Harry is pretty sure that’s not gonna end up well. He focuses on Louis, who sits next to him in the edge of the balcony.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it” Harry answers, smiling fondly at Louis who looks at the fireworks with his blue eyes wide open making him look like a little child.

“Thank’s Haz” Louis murmurs after a while and Harry gives him a confused look.

“You’re welcome… I guess? But it wasn’t only my idea, actually I think Zayn and Niall…” he starts blabbering and Louis laughs.

“I mean for everything, you’ve been with me for quite a few years now and I’m not sure I tell you this enough but you’re one of the best friends I could’ve asked for.”

Harry frowns, not quite sure of where Louis is trying to get to “Well, you’ve also been there for me so…”

Louis nods absently, still looking at the sky and Harry can tell his eyes are watery for the contained tears. Harry holds one of Louis hands and squeezes it, which startles Louis although he doesn’t make any movement that indicates he wants Harry to let him go.

“I didn’t break up with Eleanor, you know?” he says after a while, surprising Harry. Louis hadn’t talked about, he only told them he and Eleanor had called it off because they wanted different things “She broke up with me.”

Harry just stays there, holding Louis hand as snow begins to fall around them, covering everything with his white cloak.

“You don’t want to know why?” Louis asks looking at Harry anxiously.

“Only if you want to tell me.”

“You’re always so nice, aren’t you Styles?” Louis let’s out a sad laugh before continuing “She said things weren’t working between us because I was in love with someone else.”

This time Harry actually gasps, looking straight at Louis but not really instead trying to think of what he could have been missing. He seemed so happy with Eleanor, has he been mentioning someone else lately? Going out with somebody? Harry doesn’t think so. As long as he remembers, Louis has spent most of his time after the break-up with him and… Harry feels his heart beating like a train on a track, threatening to fall out of his chest for the force of its beats at the time Louis puts his free hand against his cheek. Louis hands are cold and make him shiver at the contact with his warm cheeks. Louis other hand is still holding his and he can see his warm breath over the cold breeze that’s blowing. Louis closes his eyes, leaning closer and Harry thinks this he could die at this moment and be happy if this would be the last thing he saw. Louis soft skin shining under the yellow Christmas lights that decorate de vine that surrounds the outside of the restaurant, the snow falling around them. He’s about to close the space that separates them when a loud yell interrupts them as Niall runs through them, almost making them fall if it wasn’t for how tight he’s holding them.

“Merry Christmas lads!” he screams, his voice a little gruff from the alcohol. Louis laughs hugging him back and Harry can’t help but snort because, _really_?  Zayn comes after a few minutes, trying to hold Liam with one arm, or at least doing as best as he cans to keep him on his feet.

“Poor little Payno, such a lightweight!” Niall cackles, patting Liam’s head with abrupt movements making Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Whatever you say champ, now could someone come and help me carry this deadweight back to his room?”  Liam murmurs something unintelligible under his breath and Niall hurries to help him still laughing and Zayn shakes his head before turning to look at Louis and Harry “Merry Christmas guys.”

“Merry Christmas Zayn,” Louis replies waving at him. People are starting to leave the restaurant as they start playing some slow songs, mostly Christmas Carols. They both stay there listening to ‘O Holy Night’ as they watch the last fireworks fading away in the sky. Louis yawns and looks at Harry with a shy smile, his nose a little red for the cold weather.

“Merry Christmas Haz” he says before getting back inside without looking back.

Harry sighs.

-

 

Next Christmas finds Harry in London, standing in the middle of Zayn’s flat while drinking a beer. Zayn and his girlfriend, a beautiful blonde named Perrie decided to throw a Christmas party on their apartment, though Harry knows it is actually just an excuse to get ridiculously drunk. Not that he cares, he might actually use the excuse too. He’s looking at one of the pictures of the living room, the one where he, Louis and Zayn appear with their ski suits, googles and beanies, smiling at the camera. They took in the Christmas afternoon, while Liam was dying on his room for the hangover and Niall was at the bar with some Spanish girls. Zayn is in the middle of him and Louis and while Zayn is all smiles, Harry can tell Louis wasn’t having as much fun as he wanted to make them believe.

They never talked about that incident in the hotel Christmas party when they almost kissed –Harry doesn’t like thinking about it as an incident, though he’s not quite sure on how else to refer at it. Louis acted like it never happened and Harry had just assumed he was probably too drunk and heartbroken about how things with Eleanor had ended.  It’s been a year since that, thinks Harry as he gulps his beer and even when things have been mostly the same between he and Louis he knows there’s something missing. He’s not quite sure about what, it’s just… something has felt different since that day. Harry has thought about it a million times, thinking he should confront Louis and talk about whatever happened that day but he always chickens out at the last time.

He also started dating some guy from his usual coffee shop, Nick Grimshaw, but it never felt quite right. Nick seemed to understand which left them as friends and Harry is actually glad about it. Nick is a nice guy. He comes from behind and pokes on one of Harry’s sides startling him.

“Calm down, leave some fun for the others Styles” he says with a smile and probably he has had enough alcohol for the whole night. Harry gives him a crooked smile.

“I think I’m getting old for this party stuff” he confesses, shrugging and Nick laughs.

“Oh, c’mon you think you’re getting old? What do you leave for me or for the poor Grimshaw, he must be a grandpa to you” says Louis and Harry turns to look at him. Louis however is not looking at him, his attention focused on Nick. Nick rolls his eyes.

“Lovely as always, Tomlinson”

“Comes with my charming personality, not that I expect you to understand something about it”

“Louis, please” Harry begs, giving him a glance to warn him. Louis has never liked Nick, although Harry is not quite sure why, Nick used to be as nice as he could with him until he realized it was a lost cause.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, don’t mess with your boyfriend I get it” he says sarcastically “Just letting you know I’m going back home, try not to get back too late and don’t be too loud” he adds, eyeing Nick, who laughs at what Louis is implying.

“I’ll see what I can do, but you know Harry can get quite loud.”

Harry hits him in the arm and Louis rolls his eyes, not even bothering in saying goodbye. Harry pouts.

“Why did you say that?”

“I was just kidding.”

“You know Louis doesn’t like your jokes.”

“Louis doesn’t like me” Nick snorts, taking a drink from his glass “Or anyone who seems to be slightly interested in you things to be told.”

Harry blinks, he’s probably too drunk because he doesn’t thing he understands what Nick is trying to say. Nick stares at him for a long time before letting out an exasperated noise.

“I can’t deal with you two, you’re even more clueless than him if that’s even possible” he rants, turning his back to Harry and heading to the kitchen “I need more booze.”

Harry looks as he disappears in the crowded living room before heading to the door, in direction of where Louis left just a few minutes ago. He runs downstairs finding Louis in the hall, just about to open the entrance door of the building. He must hear his footsteps, because he turns to face him with a sour look on his face.

“What happened, did you get bored of your boyfriend?”

“You know he’s not my boyfriend.”

“He wants to be” is all Louis says and Harry shake his head.

“But I don’t want him to” he replies and he didn’t exactly knew what to expect after that declaration, but that definitely wasn’t Louis looking at the ceiling like he didn’t even exist “Did you hear me, I said…”

“Mistletoe” is all Louis says, signaling with one of his fingers at the point he’s still looking. Harry’s eyes follow his finger, and oh… There’s a mistletoe, hanging exactly over them, between the lights that decorate de hall of the building.

“We don’t have to” he rushes to say and mentally slaps himself because, really?! That’s what he says when he’s under the mistletoe with the boy he’s been in love with for almost half of his life? He needs to be declared mentally incompetent, it’s an official fact.

Louis takes a step closer to him “But I want to” he says, and he gets closer “I’ve wanted to do it since last Christmas and who knows if I’ll ever get another chance.”

Harry is about to reply, tell him he doesn’t need to look for another chance. That he belongs to Louis, he has always been his and will always be, but he can’t. Louis lips stop him before he can even start to talk, moving softly against his mouth. It takes a moment to Harry to realize that it’s finally happening, he’s kissing Louis Tomlinson.

_Holly crap, he’s kissing Louis Tomlinson_.

Louis steps away to give him a puzzled look since Harry can’t stop laughing. Harry takes a deep breath and serenades himself, smiling shyly before going ahead and kissing him again.

“Happy birthday” he says when they separate again to catch some air and Louis smiles.

“Actually it’s midnight, so… Merry Christmas, Hazza.”

Louis kisses him again. And again. And again.

“Merry Christmas, Lou.”

 

-

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to get close to this thing, even more if you think I would wear it”

Harry pouts at Louis, looking at him with puppy eyes. On his hands, extended in Louis’ direction, he’s holding a dark green sweater that matches with the one he’s wearing. Louis shakes his head, crossing his arms on his chests as a sign of his refusal.

“Pleaaaaase” Harry pleads. He’s going to cry if he has too, all for the sake of the ugly sweaters tradition.

“Why?” he asks, still looking at the piece of clothing as if it was radioactive or some ugly creature that’s waiting to bite him. Harry smiles.

“Because it matches with mine and you’re gonna look gorgeous and everyone at Liam’s party is going to envy us when they see us” he batts his eyelids exaggeratedly at Louis.

“If by envy you mean they’re going to set us on fire for our atrocious sense of fashion I agree with you, they’re definitely going to envy us.”

Harry pants, frowning. When he thought as his life as adult while being a child, he never imagined himself at twenty one having a fight with his boyfriend about some piece of clothing. Yet again, he also never imagined he would be calling Louis Tomlinson, his neighbor and best friend, his boyfriend so… he guesses things could be going worse.

“If you don’t do it I won’t cook ever again and you’ll die of starvation.”

“I can always buy some McDonald’s meal” Louis replies mockingly and Harry must look really hurt because he inmediatly apologizes, taking the sweater with him. Harry smiles. For being an actor, Louis is really easy to lie to.

Louis looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror before looking back at Harry who is staring at him sitting on the edge of their bed with a big bright smile his dimples on full display.

“Sex better be wonderful tonight Styles, you owe me” Louis says getting back to the room trying to look disgusted. Harry knows deep inside Louis likes the sweater but decides not to say anything, taking him instead from the back of his neck and kissing him.

“It’s gonna be the best”

 

 

Everyone at Liam’s party compliments on their sweaters. They’re green with little red details. Harry’s has the draw of some reindeers and the word Merry written in big red letters that occupy half of the sweater. Louis’ has the draw of Santa Claus waving from his sleigh, the word X-Mas underneath. Niall laughs and tells them they’re ridiculous which Louis replies by saying his face is even more ridiculous. Niall just laughs harder.

Perrie tells them they’re really cute and Zayn just shakes his head, smiling fondly at them.

Harry looks at Louis, who is talking with a group of people excitedly, enjoying being the center of attention. He approaches from behind, hugging him over his shoulders.

“It’s too soon to say I told you so?” he asks, and Louis rolls his eyes, shaking off Harry’s embrace to turn and face him.

“You’re such a huge nerd Harry Styles.”

Harry shrughs “That doesn’t change I was right.”

Louis sticks out his tongue, before hugging Harry from his waist.

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool”

Harry happily obliges.

 

-

 

“There’s nothing you can do?” Harry asks, leaning in the counter and watching the snow falling outside the window. He listens to what must be the sound of a claxon before Louis speaks again.

“I’m really sorry Hazza, I wish I could be there with you but we have a show at six and another one the next day by midday, it would be impossible.”

Harry pouts. He’s twenty two and working as an intern in a lawyers firm, though he’s mostly known at the office as the coffee guy. He doesn’t care, at least not _that_ much. Louis started working about half a year ago at a theater company and he’s currently performing on a play as one of the main characters. Harry was so proud, invited their families and friends to watch the debut of the play and Louis was just a little embarrassed about it. He was wonderful of course and the play got so many nice critics they started a small tour in the UK. 

Louis is currently in Liverpool, would be staying there another day meaning that not only he would spend his birthday there but also Christmas. Harry wishes he could be there, but he also has to work until five on Christmas Eve –and also, there are no more train tickets available, not that he had tried to purchase one to surprise Louis or anything.

“Why don’t you go visit our moms and spend Christmas at home with them? I’m sure everyone would be glad to see you”

“What about you? You’re gonna spend your birthday alone” exclaims Harry and Louis laughs.

“I think I can cope with it, also, there are a lot of cute and single boys and girls here in Liverpool to keep me company if that’s what worries you Harold” he can imagine Louis’ mischievous smile on the other side of the phone and rolls his eyes, not answering. “Haz, are you still there?”

“Oh sorry, thought you were busy with those cute girls and boys throwing themselves at your feet.”

“None of them as cute as you curly” says Louis and Harry laughs. They say their goodbyes, and Louis makes him promise to at least consider the idea of visiting their moms. 

 

 

Harry spends Christmas Eve moping on the old living room’s couch, covered with a blanket and watching old Christmas movies. It’s not that Harry is needy or too clingy, but Christmas is supposed to be a day to spend with the ones you love the most and how is he supposed to have fun when the person that means the world to him is in other city, way too far? Christmas is also since he remembers his special day with Lou and not having him there with him just doesn’t feel right.

He called Louis in the afternoon to wish him luck on that day’s play and of course to wish him a happy birthday. Louis tells him to have fun with their families –maybe Harry lied to him on an attempt of not looking to pathetic, and also says he would go and celebrate after with the crew.

His eyes start to close as the first notes of ‘God Only Knows’ start to play and the credits of Love Actually start to roll in the screen when he hears a noise in the hallway outside. Probably some neighbor getting back from a Christmas Eve party or something. He sits and yawns, stretching his arms over his head as he looks for the remote and then it happens. The principal door opens and standing there is Louis, carrying a small backpack and smiling at him fondly.

He’s got snow on the shoulders of his coat and his hair is ruffled from the wind. Harry rubs his eyes, thinking for a moment that he might still be sleeping or having some sort of hallucination.

“Well, I thought you would be happy to see me, guess I was…”

Before Louis can finish his sentence Harry is already up, holding him between his arms and kissing him all over his face. Louis laughs.

“That’s definitely better.”

“But you… How? What about the play? Aren’t you supposed to be on stage in the morning?” Harry takes Louis from his shoulders, looking at him with a confused expression.

“Emma and Luke got sick, a really ugly scene I’m telling you, it probably was from that weird ass sushi they ate in the afternoon so we had to cancel tomorrow’s play until they feel better.”

Harry hugs him back, and he can feel Louis arms tightening around his waist.

“Just look at you Harold, such a sap, spending the night watching cheesy Christmas movies all by yourself” Louis murmurs against him, Harry’s chest muffling his laughter “Wouldn’t recognize some fun even if it bite you in the nose.”

“I was missing you” Harry admits, not letting him go. He can feel as Louis smiles “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Of course you are, I’m awesome” Harry chuckles which earns him a small punch on his arm courtesy of Louis “The best Christmas present you could get.”

“Is this your way to tell me you didn’t buy me anything?”

“Excuse me? I’m here, it’s not like you need something more, duh” Louis replies, rolling his eyes but still smiling at Harry.

Harry smiles too. Louis is right.

_He couldn’t ask for anything better_.

 

-

 

On the twelfth day of Christmas by Louis Tomlinson’s side, Harry is twenty three. They’re back were they started, sitting in the Tomlinson’s living room drinking hot chocolate and watching cartoons. Doris, Louis younger sister is sitting in Harry’s lap while Ernest runs back and forth to the Christmas tree, to show all his new toys to him and Louis. Lottie is talking on the phone, Jay occasionally screaming at her to hang up and come spend some time with the family. Fizzy is talking to Gemma and Anne while Robin shows Dan –Jay’s new husband, the new car he bought a few days ago, Phoebe and Daisy being the only ones who are actually paying attention to the television.

“Smile for the camera” says Lottie once she finishes her call, pointing with her iPhone at Harry and Louis. Ernest runs screaming and Louis carries him, putting him in his lap. The four of them smile and Lottie takes way too many pictures before nodding, satisfied with the results.

“She’s obsessed with that goddamn thing” murmurs Jay, getting out of the kitchen and holding a bowl full of cookies. The twins wiggle to get free from Harry and Louis’ and when they’re back in the floor they run to follow Jay in an attempt to get some cookies. Louis smiles at them so tender Harry can feel his insides melting. He can’t help to think how it would be, when they get older and have kids of their own. It’s so easy to imagine Louis smiling and acting all foolish, sitting near the Christmas tree opening presents with their children while Harry cooks breakfast. It such a lovely sight and Harry suddenly feels eager about it.

 

 

Later that afternoon Louis and Harry are sitting in the porch, watching as Daisy and Phoebe build a snowman. It’s not working that well since the snow it’s too soft and it keeps melting no matter how hard they try to shape it.

“Reminds me of you” Louis says, pointing at them “That morning twelve years ago, young Harold building the ugliest snowman I’ve ever seen” he jokes and Harry sticks out his tongue in his direction.

“Shut up it was the prettiest snowman in the block, and his name was Nick, not that you care.”

“Of course his name had to be Nick, that sort of explains why it looked so odd” Louis chuckles and Harry laughs with him, shaking his head at the same time. Louis still doesn’t like Nick, but he tries his best to stand him. Emphasizing in _tries_ , but Harry thinks that’s the best it can get –at least for now.

“I remind that day too, you know?” Harry says in a sigh, smiling widely “I remember I kicked your ass in that snow fight.”

Louis let’s out a loud snort.

“You wish, I was undoubtedly the winner of that snow fight” he replies, looking at Harry with a smirk. Harry knows what’s coming but before he can do anything there’s snow all over his face just like that morning.

“That’s cheating!” he screams, standing up and Louis laughs loudly.

“Come back here and fight Sty…” Louis gets interrupted by a snowball crashing against his face and coughs, trying to get rid from the snow that got inside of his mouth.

“You were saying?”

“So that’s how things are gonna be, uh?”

Harry shows him his best mocking smile, dimples on full display and sticking his tongue out “Hit me with your best shot, Tomlinson.”

They began to run all over the Tomlinson’s front garden, Phoebe and Daisy complaining when Louis accidentally trips over their poor snowman while trying to catch Harry to hit him with an especially big snowball. After a couple of minutes Harry lets himself fall over his back on the snow, laughing so hard it makes his stomach hurt. Louis falls over him, also laughing, his hair covered in snow and falling over his eyes.

“I love you Harry Styles” he says and it should be anatomically impossible for Harry to smile wider than he is, but somehow he manages to do it.

“I love you too Louis Tomlinson” he answers and then kisses him.

 

 

They stay with Robin and Anne during the night, since Louis old room now belongs to the new set of twins - and Louis just complained about how betrayed he felt about it like a million times, which only made Jay laugh and Louis frown harder.

Harry is finishing putting on his pajama when the door opens and Louis is standing, leaning against the doorframe looking at Harry with a smile.

“What?”

“I’ve got something for you” says Louis and Harry raises one eyebrow a little confused. They’ve already given each other their presents in the morning.   

“Okay?”

“At least try to act a little happier, won’t you?” asks Louis and Harry can tell he’s nervous for the way he keeps moving his hands, putting them inside the bags of his hoodie, the out, then crossing his arms.

“Fine, what’s it?” Harry says, sitting in the bed and patting at it so Louis goes and sits with him. He doesn’t. Instead, he stands in front of Harry, looking at him as he extends a small box, wrapped in golden paper. Harry takes it, frowning as he delicately unwraps it. The box is made of dark red velvet and Harry looks at it stunned.

“This…” he begins, looking back at Louis and _oh my god_. He chokes back a sob when he realizes Louis is down in one knee “Louis”

“Harry” he answers, displaying a shy smile “I really didn’t prepare a speech even though I promised myself I would so this wouldn’t happen, but I’m gonna try to be clear” he coughs, clearing his throat “I might have not known why that Christmas twelve years ago, but when you first looked at me with those green big eyes of yours that cold December morning I could feel you were going to be someone special in my life and God knows you are. Since that day you’ve been by my side as my best friend and then also as my lover. Those twelve years have been the best ones of my life and if I had the chance to relive them all over again I would never want to do it with anyone but you.”  

Harry is positively sure he looks like a mess right now, covering his mouth with his free hand, tears running down his cheeks. Louis opens the box Harry’s still holding, displaying the golden ring it contents.

“What I’m trying to say is, Harry, every day since the day I meet you has feel like that first Christmas day. Every day I spend by your side feels like the merriest Christmas of all and I hope you allow me to keep feeling that way as long as I live” Harry laughs, wiping one tear that has escaped from Louis eyes “Harry Styles, would you marry me?”

Harry gets down on his knees too, hugging Louis tight, laughing too loud not even caring if his parents of Gemma wake up by the noise “Of course I will” he says “I will do it a million times.”

Louis laughs with him, the tension leaving his shoulders as he lets himself sink in Harry’s embrace.

“Merry Christmas Harry Styles” he says, kissing his cheek softly making Harry giggle.

“Soon to be Tomlinson” he corrects and Louis rolls his eyes, before kissing him.

“Merry Christmas Louis Tomlinson” he murmurs and Louis kisses him again.

As they lay in bed later, still hugging and giggling, Harry thinks Louis is right. As long as they are together, every day feels as special as Christmas.

_It will always will_.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidly and horribly cheesy? Probably. I have to admit I'm not used to write this stuff, but I torture BadGirlRunningWild a lot with my sad ideas, so she deserved something nice and pretty just like her. Hope you all liked it and if you want to give me a nice gift, a comment would count as one.


End file.
